Meeting of Two Hearts
by Itachilover1027
Summary: What happends when Sam finally meets his imprint and she is nothing like she seems to be and she has a painful past, can they work through it or what happened in her past be too much for Sam to handle? (This story does have music in it so if you do like it please don't read)
1. Chapter 1

**Meeting of Two Hearts**

 **A/N: This story was originally written by me and my sister and since she's busy with other stories and doesn't have much time for this story she decided to give it to me to rewrite so I hope you all enjoy. This is the first story I've ever written so please bare with me on my mistakes. I own nothing but a few made up characters.**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **(Akiko's P.O.V)**

So far it's been a slow night at the bar that I worked at called the Hunters Lounge; John another bartender like myself was in the back storage room taking inventory while I was in the front getting the karaoke stage ready for the usual crowed tonight, usually we have a live band playing on Friday nights but our boss was too lazy to book a band so we were stuck doing karaoke instead.

" _Hey Akiko what time is it"_ I heard John yell from the back, I looked up at the clock

"It's 7:30, the stage is almost ready" I yelled back as I finished putting the mic up. Once the stage was ready I went up to the bar and began prepping it, just as I finished cleaning off the counter John came in sighing

" _You ready for the craziness"_ I smiled at him knowing he was joking but I nodded anyways, I gasped when he opened the door and herds of people came pouring in.

A few hours after we opened things at the bar finally began to slow down so I took the opportunity to pull out my journal from under the counter and I began writing; a little while later I was pulled out of my thought when I heard someone in front of me clear their throat, when I looked up I saw the most handsome man I've ever seen standing across from me

"Sorry to interrupt your thinking ma'am but can I please get a Budweiser please" the man asked

"Can I see your ID please" he nodded as he handed me his ID, once I checked it I handed it back to him and I turned to grab his beer placing it in front of him as he handed me his money.

I turned to go to the other side of the bar but John stopped me by placing his large hand on my shoulder

"Honey it's pretty slow right now so why don't you take your break and relax, Jenny and I can handle things for a while" I thanked him as I grabbed my journal again and I walked over to an empty booth in the corner of the room and I began writing once again before I was interrupted again by the man from a little while ago

"Sorry for interrupting you again but do you mind if I join you" I nodded and he sat in the seat across from me holding out his hand

"I'm Sam Uley" I smiled as I took his hand and shook it

"I'm Akiko" I said softly, he lends his head down and he kissed my hand causing me to blush

"It's a pleasure meeting you Ms. Akiko, what are you working on if you don't mind me asking" he asked as he looked down at my notebook

"Oh I'm just writing some lyrics for a song I'm working on" he nodded before he took a long drink from his beer

"Do you think I could hear it sometime" he asked, I nodded before I turned to the stage seeing that it was empty now so I got up and I gently pulled him towards the stage; I grabbed my guitar from the back and I began playing causing everyone eyes to turn towards me but I just ignored them as I began singing:

 _ **I've been tellin' my dreams to the scarecrow  
'Bout the places that I'd like to see  
I said, friend do you think I'll ever get there  
Ah, but he just stands there smilin' back at me**_

So I confessed my sins to the preacher  
About the love I've been prayin' to find  
Is there a brown eyed boy in my future, yeah  
He says. girl you've got nothin' but time

But how do you wait for heaven  
And who has that much time  
And how do you keep your feet on the ground  
When you know, that you were born, you were born to fly

My daddy, he's grounded like the oak tree  
My momma, she is steady as the sun  
Oh you know I love my folks  
But I keep starin' down the road  
Just lookin' for my one chance to run

Yeah, 'cause I will soar away like the blackbird  
I will blow in the wind like a seed  
I will plant my heart in the garden of my dreams  
And I will grow up where I'll wander wild and free

Oh, how do you wait for heaven  
And who has that much time  
And how do you keep your feet on the ground  
When you know, that you were born  
You were born yeah  
You were born to fly

So how do you wait for heaven  
And who has that much time  
And how do you keep your feet on the ground  
When you know that you were born  
You were born to fly fly fly fly

Hey  
Ooooh, ooooh

 **(Born to Fly- Sarah Evans)**

When I finished singing I looked up and I was surprised to see that I had gathered a fairly large crowed and they were cheering loudly, when I looked over at Sam my heart almost skipped a beat when I saw his eyes soften and he looked at me with such longing it matched mine perfectly.

As I made my way off of the stage Sam gently took my hand and he lead me back to the booth we were sharing, John brought over my favorite drink for me; when I looked at the clock I saw that it was already past midnight

"That was beautiful Akiko, when did you begin writing it" Sam asked as he drank his last beer, I looked down sadly

"I began writing it about a week ago; I decided it was time for me to move on after what my dick head ex-boyfriend did to me"

"Can you tell me what happened" he asked as he reached over and took my hand in his to comfort me

"I meet him while I was in college; I worked part time in a restaurant near the collage and he was a regular of mine, he would always sit at the counter and talk to me whenever it wasn't too busy. After a few months we decided to date but after being together for a couple of years he began to change, he would come to the restaurant and would cause a scene whenever I had to sever a male costumer, my boss got so mad that he fired me; at first I was ok with it, I had more time to study and stuff" I paused for a moment to collect myself and I took a sip of my drink before I continued

"One day while I was in class I began working on a new song and I got so excited that I decided to go home early so I could test it out but when I walked into the house I heard a strange noise coming from upstairs, so I put my stuff down and went to investigate the noise; I found out the sound was coming from my room, when I looked through the crack I saw that my boyfriend and my mother were having sex on my bed; that was over 9 years ago" tears began to fall from my eyes and Sam grabbed a napkin from the table and he gently wiped away my tears.

"It's ok Akiko you don't have to say anymore" he said as he got up, at first I thought he was going to leave me instead he slid in the booth beside me and he wrapped his arm around my waist; I felt my heart begin to speed up then he gently pulled me close so that my head was now laying on his shoulder and I began crying again.

For the next 15 minutes he did nothing but hold me close as I cried against his shoulder, once I was finished I gently pushed away and when I saw the mess I made of his shirt I gasped as fresh tears began to form in my eyes

"Oh my god Sam, I'm so sorry" I said as I reached over and I grabbed some napkins off the table, I tried to dry up his shirt as best as I could but he just grabbed my hands and laid them flat against his chest

"Akiko honey chill ok it's just a shirt, it's nothing for you get all worked up over" I nodded and I began to calm down, he smiled as he slowly released me; we stared at each other for what seemed like forever until John yelled for me

" _Akiko, honey we need some help over here"_ I nodded and yelled that I was coming just as Sam slid out of the booth so I could get out, once I was standing in front of him I noticed that I only came up to his chest so I stood up on my tippy toes and I kissed him on his cheek

"Thanks for listening Sam, you're the first person I've ever told about Michael and my mother" he nodded as he reached up and stroke my cheek gently

"I'm glad you trusted me enough with your secret and I promise to take it to the grave with me" he said as he brought my hand up to his mouth and he kissed it again.

As I went back to work Sam decided to sit at the bar so we could continue talking whenever we got a chance; at first it kind of reminded me of Michael but this time it felt completely different, this time it felt more natural.

Everything was going great until our boss James Hunter walked up to the stage and announced that since hardly anyone wanted to sing he called me up to the stage to get people fired up, I sighed as I made my way up the stage once again and I began singing a song that one of my band mates wrote a while back:

 _ **This ain't a song for the brokenhearted  
No silent prayer for the faith departed  
And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud**_

 _ **It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive**_

 _ **(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life**_

 _ **This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting harder, make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky, gotta make your own breaks**_

 _ **It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive**_

 _ **(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life**_

 _ **You better stand tall  
When they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break  
Baby, don't back down**_

 _ **It's my life  
It's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive**_

 _ **(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"  
I just wanna live while I'm alive**_

 _ **(It's my life)  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive**_

 _ **(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life!**_

 _ **(Bon Jovi- It's My Life)**_

When I finished singing the entire bar lit up in cheering and applauds I smiled and waved to everyone before I stepped down off the stage, I smiled when I saw Sam sitting at the bar with his mouth hanging open.

"Damn Akiko that was freaking amazing, you have a great voice" he said as he got up to hug me, I realize at that very moment how nice it felt to be wrapped in his arms and for the first time in a long time I felt safe and loved.

I wrapped my arms around his waist as I laid my head against his chest never wanting to leave the safety of his embrace; we both pulled apart when we heard my name being chanted over and over, I looked around and found that the entire bar was looking at me cheering for an encore Sam of course leaned down and whispered in my ear

"You heard the people they want an encore and I happen to agree with them" he kissed me gently on the cheek before he gently shoved me back towards the stage.

 **Sam's P.O.V**

I was kind of thankful that today happened to be a bad day at work because it gave me an excuse to come to this bar to get drunk; between work and patrolling I never have time to just go out and have some fun and unwind, thankfully I didn't have to patrol until tomorrow night and work was so slow today I decided to go to a local bar in Seattle to unwind.

What I didn't except was to find was my imprint working behind the counter of an old broken down bar, but when I looked into her eyes for the first time I felt everything start to shift and the only thing holding me to earth was this beautiful creature stearin back at me.

Her voice sounded like angles singing and I couldn't stop myself from getting closer to her, when we hugged I was having a hard time keeping my wolf down; all it wanted to do was take her right here in the booth and mark her as mine, the last thing I wanted to do is scare the poor girl off.

After she explained about her ex-boyfriend I wanted nothing more than to find him and beat the living hell out of him for what he did to my girl; for the first time in a very long time my wolf and I both started to feel relaxed when I held her in my arms; I could feel my heart wanting to burst out of my chest when she laid her head against it, I almost felt bad when I gently nudged her towards the stage.

I watched as she made her way towards the stage but when she got about half way there a strange man grabbed her arm and he tried to pull her to him, I could feel how scared my mate was so I rushed as fast as I could to them ready to tear the guy apart.

 **(Akiko's P.O.V)**

As I made my way towards the stage I felt someone grab my arm and jerk me around, once I saw that it was Michael I started to panic

"What the hell do you want Michael, I told you years ago that I never wanted to see you ever again"

"Shut up bitch, do you think you can really get away from me? I own you and your mother" he growled, I felt tears begin to fall from my eyes as his figures started to grip my arm tighter and I knew there would be marks.

"Is there a problem here Akiko" I almost jumped for joy when I heard Sam's voice from behind me

 _"This is between us, mind your own business if you know what's good for you"_ Michael said as he tried to pull me closer to him, Sam grabbed his wrist that was attached to my arm and he began squeezing it which caused Michael to cry out in pain and he released me

"I'll only say this once, leave Akiko alone or the next time I'll make sure to remove your arms" Michael nodded and Sam pushed him away, as Michael walked away he called out from over his shoulder

 _"You'll both pay dearly for this"_ he said as he disappeared in the crowed.

I turned to Sam and I smiled when I saw him looking down at me with concern written all over his face, I heard him growl as he lifted the arm that Michael held and I gasped when I saw the dark bruise

"Sam it's ok he didn't hurt me, look at me" I laid my hands on both of his cheeks and I lifted his face up so he could look me in the eyes, once his eyes locked on with mine I kissed him quickly on the lips

"Thank you for coming to my rescue Sam, I have no clue how he found me " before he could replay we both heard James yelling for me to get back on stage, I was about to walk away when I felt Sam's arm wrap around my waist and he escorted me to the stage.

"Thank you ladies and gentleman I'm going to take you back in time with this song but I want to dedicated this to someone in the audience tonight, he hurt me a few years ago and tonight I would like to sing a song in his honor" I went to an old karaoke machine and I turned on a disco beat:

 _ **At first I was afraid  
I was petrified  
Kept thinking I could never live  
Without you by my side  
But then I spent so many nights  
Thinking how you did me wrong  
And I grew strong  
And I learned how to get along  
And so you're back  
From outer space  
I just walked in to find you here  
With that sad look upon your face  
I should have changed that stupid lock  
I should have made you leave your key  
If I had known for just one second  
You'd be back to bother me**_

Go on now go walk out the door  
Just turn around now  
'Cause you're not welcome anymore  
Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye  
Did you think I'd crumble  
Did you think I'd lay down and die  
Oh no, not I  
I will survive  
Oh as long as I know how to love  
I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
And I'll survive  
I will survive (hey-hey)

It took all the strength I had  
Not to fall apart  
Kept trying hard to mend  
The pieces of my broken heart  
And I spent oh so many nights  
Just feeling sorry for myself  
I used to cry  
But now I hold my head up high  
And you see me  
Somebody new  
I'm not that chained up little person  
Still in love with you  
And so you felt like dropping in  
And just expect me to be free  
And now I'm saving all my loving  
For someone who's loving me

Go on now go walk out the door  
Just turn around now  
'Cause you're not welcome anymore  
Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye  
Did you think I'd crumble  
Did you think I'd lay down and die  
Oh no, not I  
I will survive  
Oh as long as I know how to love  
I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
And I'll survive  
I will survive

 _ **[x2]**_

 **(I will Survive- Gloria Gaynor)**

When I finished the audience started erupting with whistles and applauds; I looked down and saw that Sam was still standing exactly where he was before looking at me smiling so instead of walking off stage like I did before, I decided to jump off the stage and right into his arms.

' **Please let this man be the one great spirits'**

 **To Be Continued.**

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter; there will be more to come soon. I know I didn't write any of the songs from this story but please let me pretend I did; please read and let me know what you all thought of this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meeting of Two Hearts**

 **A/N: Well here's chapter 2 I hope you all enjoy, I own nothing but a few characters.**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **(Akiko's P.O.V)**

When I landed in Sam's arms I couldn't stop myself from leaning up and kissing him; we broke apart when we heard a growl come from behind us, when we turned our heads we saw Michael standing behind us shaking in anger

"Well…well…well isn't this cute, looks like the slut has found herself a new toy to play with; tell me slut does he know about your dirty little secret, does he know that your nothing but a dirty little half breed" he said laughing at the hurtful expression on my face, Sam growled as he gently put me down then he reached over and grabbed Michael by the front of his shirt lifting him three feet off the ground.

I turned around and saw my friends/bodyguards making their way over to us but I just held out my hand stopping them, they nodded their heads before they faded back into the crowed before anyone saw them; when I turned back to Sam I almost smiled when I saw that Michael was so scared he almost peed himself

"Listen here you little shit I don't care who you are or what you're doing here but if ever come near my girl again I swear I'll personally escort you out and I won't be very gentle" Sam said before he dropped him on the floor, Michael jumped up and ran to the exit; Sam waited until he felt it was safe before he turned back to me

"What did he mean when he called you a half breed" I sighed as I lead him over to the booth that we used earlier and I turned towards the bar

"Hey John I'm going to take a 15 minute break, Jess can you help out at the bar until I'm done" Jess nodded and went behind the counter

"That man was my ex Michael, I don't know how he found me after all these years; I've changed my name many times trying to keep hidden from him and my mother, heck I've even change my appearance also but somehow that basterd found me" I growled angrily, Sam reached over taking my fist into his hand

"He called me a half breed because my father is a shapeshifter, he and his pack protect a little village in Scotland, he's also a lord of the village; everyone thought that he and my mother were mates and they were both very happy together especially when I came along, but one day my father had to leave us to go help a neighboring village that was being attacked by a group of vampires, while he was gone he ran across a woman about his age and when he looked into her eyes he knew instantly that she was his true imprint" I paused a moment to take a breath before I continued

"When he came back to the village he confronted my mother and that's when he found out that she was a witch and she had casted a spell on him so he would fall in love with her; feeling betrayed my father banished her from Scotland unfortunately she took me with her even though my father tried his hardest to keep me, she knew that by taking me she would hurt my father deeply.

What she didn't know is that after she left, my father sent his two best trackers after her to protect me from the shadows" I looked around and I motioned for my bodyguards to come to the table, once they were at the booth I introduced them to Sam

"Sam I would like to introduce you to my friends/bodyguards Jack and Carl, they've been looking out for me for 27 years, guys this is Sam Uley he's my imprint" Sam got up and he shook their hands before he slid into the booth beside me so they could sit across from us as I continued my story

"My mother meet my father while she was on tour in Scotland and when she found out that he was powerful and rich she decided to use her powers on him to make him fall in love with her; when I was born she hardly ever paid attention to me it was always my father or members of the pack that took care of me. I don't remember much of my childhood but I do remember that my father loved me and he would always send me letters telling me how much he misses me and wish that he could come rescue me" I couldn't stop as tears began falling from my eyes, Sam pulled me to him letting me cry on his shoulder

"My mother meet my father while she was on tour in Scotland and when she found out that he was powerful and rich she decided to use her powers on him to make him fall in love with her; when I was born she hardly ever paid attention to me it was always my father or members of the pack that took care of me. I don't remember much of my childhood but I do remember that my father loved me and even after my mother took me away he would always send me letters telling me how much he misses me and wish that he could come rescue me" I couldn't stop as tears began falling from my eyes, Sam pulled me to him letting me cry on his shoulder

"Hey Akiko breaks times over, get your ass back to work" James yelled causing Sam to growled over at him, I smiled as I gently tapped his hand,

"Down boy, I guess I'll see you around Sam thanks for listening; oh and I already know you're a shapeshifter too" I laughed when I saw his mouth fell open in shock

"How" he asked still shocked, I tapped my nose gently before walking away laughing.

 **(Sam's P.O.V)**

I watched as my imprint walk towards the bar before I turned back to her friends

"Aww isn't this cute Carl, looks like our little Lily has finally meet her soul mate" the one called Jack laughed, I looked at him confused

"Lily?" I asked, Carl pointed towards Akiko

"Her birth name is Princess Lilian Alexander, she changed her name to Akiko to try to hide from her bitch of a mother" he said with a snarl.

"Oh…so what's the deal with that prissy boy a while ago" I guess hearing me call Michael, prissy must have really been funny because boy of the guys started laughing

"That was a good one man, all we know is that Lily really like the guy and while she was at school Michael would sneak over a have sex with her mother every day; they've been sleeping together almost the entire time Lily's been with the basterd; We wanted to tell her but we both knew that she wouldn't believe us so unfortunately we had to let her find out for herself the hard way" we chatted for a little while longer until I checked the time on my phone and saw that it was getting late and I still had a two hour drive back to La Push; I thanked both guys as I shook their hands, then I walked over to the bar counter and I said good bye to Akiko.

I promised her that I would be back soon and I gave her my cell phone number just in case she needed me or wanted to talk; after I paid my bill I walked out of the bar, I could feel a strange pull trying to pull me back and that's when I realized it must be the mating pull.

By the time I got back to my house the pull started to became so painful I almost fell out of my truck from the pain, after some time the pain finally started to go away and I was even more glad that I didn't have patrol tonight because my body felt so heavy I barely made it to my room and on to my bed.

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter; there will be more to come very soon. Also I'm sorry for all of the miss spelling and other mistakes this story doesn't have a Beta so I'm trying my hardest to double check and correct all of my mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Meeting of Two Hearts**

 **A/N: Well here's another chapter for you lovely viewers, I hope you all enjoy. I own nothing but a few characters. I am looking for a Beta for this story so if you're interested please PM me and let me know, thanks.**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **(Akiko's P.O.V)**

 **A month and a half later**

I can't believe it's been over a month since I first meet Sam Uley and I couldn't be happier; he would stop by the bar every day after he gets off work and he usually stays for a couple of hours so we could hang out and talk a bit before he has to head home to patrol.

I was shocked when my boss came to me telling me that I had to take my two week vacation starting tomorrow cause I had too many vacation days and he wasn't going to pay me over time for it; Sam came over to my house after I got off of work that day and we decided to just cuddle on the couch and watch a movie

"Hey baby, guess what" I said causing him to look down at me

"What is it" I leaned up and kissed him softly

"As of today I officially have a two week vacation" at first he looked confused until he finally realized what I said, he jumped up happily pulling me into his arms

"That's wonderful baby, how about you come home with me that way I can introduce you to my pack" I thought about it for a moment before I nodded happily.

Sam left a couple of hours later so he could go home and get the place cleaned up for company, but he promised to be back the following day at 11am to pick me and the boys up; that night I fell asleep on the couch using the pillow that Sam had laid on to curl up with, missing him terribly.

 **(The next morning, 9am)**

I had just finished packing my bags when there was a knock on the door, I placed my bags and my guitar case next to the door before I opened it; I was surprised to see my boss James standing on my front porch smiling

"Can I help you" I asked trying to be polite, I almost gaged when I saw his eyes wondering over my body

" _Yes my dear Akiko you can, you and I are going to take a trip together"_ he said as he reached out to grabbed my arm, thankfully Jack came up behind him grabbing his arm as he pushed James against the door frame like a cop would

" _What are you doing, let me go at once or you'll be sorry"_ James said as he tried to struggle free but Jack wasn't letting go

"Look James you might be my boss at work but I will never go anywhere with you" James glared at me before he smiled evilly

 _"If you don't go out with me then you're fired"_ I smiled and ordered Jack to release him, once he did I slapped James as hard as I could

"If you want to fire me go ahead, I just pray you have a good lawyer because I will sue you for wrongful fire-meant" I said as a cop car pulled up in front of my house

" **Is there a problem here ma'am, I got a call saying that a man was trying to kidnap you"** I nodded and turned to the officer

"Yes officer, my boss James Hunter just showed up at my house unannounced and he demanded that I go somewhere with him; he tried to reach out to grab me but thankfully my friend Jack here stopped him before he could" the officer turned to James who was trying to sneak away

" **Mr. Hunter you are under arrest for trespassing on private property, and attempted kidnaping"** I almost smiled when the officer handcuffed James and took him away.

James kept screaming that he would make me pay once he got out but I just ignored him as I signed the paperwork another officer handed me; once they were gone Jack, Carl, and I went inside and I decided to make everyone breakfast since it was already past 10'o clock

"Carl can you call my lawyer please and see if he can get me a restraining order on James and let him know about the threat he made about my job" he nodded as he whipped out his phone; Jack came over to me and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder

"Don't worry about a thing princess, we promised you a long time ago that we would always be there to protect you and we plan to always keep that promise" I sighed and leaned into him

"I know Jack, you and Carl are the best friends a girl could ever hope for; I'm kind of worried that with being stuck to me all the time will screw with your chances of finding your true mates" Jack looked over at Carl for a moment before he smiled down at me

"Don't worry about us princess, I promise we will find our mates when the time is right" I was getting ready to argue but before I could I heard Carl yelling at someone over the phone.

"Look Ray I don't care, I need you and the boys to come over to Lily's house and have it packed up and have everything shipped to a storage unit until we can find a new place" Just then there was a knock on the door, this time Jack was the one to answer it, a moment later Sam came in smiling happily

"Hey baby, you guys ready to head out?" he asked as he came over to me wrapping his arms around my waist

"Yeah we're ready, Carl and Jack are going to follow us in their car" I said as he took my hand and lead me out of the house; he waited as I locked the front door before he lead me to his truck and he helped me get in.

Since it was going to take over an hour to get to La Push I decided to practice singing, so I reached behind my seat and I grabbed my guitar and I started playing with Sam joining in:

 _ **You remind me of the babe  
What babe? babe with the power  
What power? power of voodoo  
Who do? you do  
Do what? remind me of the babe**_

 _ **I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry  
What could I do  
My baby's love had gone  
And left my baby blue  
Nobody knew**_

 _ **What kind of magic spell to use  
Slime and snails  
Or puppy dogs' tails  
Thunder or lightning  
Then baby said  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Put that baby spell on me  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby, make him free**_

 _ **I saw my baby, trying hard as babe could try  
What could I do  
My baby's fun had gone  
And left my baby blue  
Nobody knew**_

 _ **What kind of magic spell to use  
Slime and snails  
Or puppy dog's tails  
Thunder or lightning  
Then baby said  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Put that baby spell on me  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby, make him free  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Put that baby spell on me (ooh)**_

 _ **You remind me of the babe  
What babe? the babe with the power  
What power? power of voodoo  
Who do? you do  
Do what? remind me of the babe**_

 _ **Dance magic, dance, ooh ooh ooh  
Dance magic, dance magic, ooh ooh ooh  
Dance magic**_

 _ **What kind of magic spell to use  
Slime and snails  
Or puppy dog tails  
Thunder or lightning  
Something frightening**_

 _ **Dance magic, dance  
Dance magic, dance  
Put that baby spell on me  
Jump magic, jump  
Jump magic, jump  
Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby make him free  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Jump magic, jump  
Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic  
Slap that slap that baby make him free  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)**_

 **(Magic Dance- David Bowie) *Tribute to David Bowie may he rest in peace***

As soon as we finished singing my cell phone rang, I pulled it out and saw that it was my father so I quickly answered

"Hello daddy"

 _"How's my baby girl doing, I heard you had a little problem this morning"_ I looked over and I saw that Sam was gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were turning white

"Hey dad can I call you back" I quickly hung up after saying good bye, I placed my guitar in the back seat then I turned to Sam

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you baby; my ex-boss James showed up this morning, he wanted me to go somewhere with him and when I refused he tried to drag me to his car but thankfully Jack grabbed him while Carl called the police" Sam pulled over onto the side of the road and he turn the engine off before he turned to me

"When were you going to tell me, or were you?" he asked and I quickly looked away so I couldn't see the hurt in his eyes anymore,

"I knew that you would be upset when I told you, so I was hoping to keep it a secret" he took a deep breath before reaching over to grab my hand,

"I'm not mad at you Lily but please tell me when someone hurts you, you are my imprint and I never want anything or anyone to ever hurt you" tears began to fall from my eyes as Sam reached over and he gently turned my head to face him so he could kiss me gently, I was shocked at first since this was my first kiss but then I began kissing him back.

Things were beginning to get heated when there was a loud knock on the driver side window which caused us to jump a part, Sam laughed as he rolled down his window

"Sorry Jack, Lily's father called and she explained what happened this morning and I had to pull over before I phased in the car" Jack nodded and he made his way back to the car, after a few minutes we were on our way again.

I was so happy about my first kiss I never even noticed that Sam had reached over and was holding my hand until I felt him kiss the back of it; I turned and smiled at him

"I love you Lily Alexander" My heart began to speed up when he said my real name

"I love you too Sam Uley"

We arrived at Sam's house a few minutes later; I quickly jumped out of the car and I began observing the house from the outside while Sam led Jack and Carl inside so they can take our stuff in. Sam came back a few minutes wrapping his arms around my waist as he pulled me up against him

"What do you think" he whispered against my ear before he laid his head down on my shoulder

"Sam it's amazing…it looks like a house from my dreams" I turn my head and I kissed him, he turned my body so I was facing him as he deepened the kiss.

I couldn't stop myself from wrapping my arms around his neck as our tongues battled for dominance; we both pulled away when we heard growling coming from behind us, before we could turn around to see what was going on I saw Jack and Carl running towards us phasing in mid run stopping only when they were beside us growling at something in the forest behind me.

 **(Sam's P.O.V)**

I sighed when I sensed Paul and Quil coming towards us probably wondering what was going on, so I gently kissed Lily before I turned to Jack and Carl

"It's okay guys it's a couple of members from my pack, they are probably just coming to meet you guys" just then they popped out of the forest barking happily

"Hey guys go phase, I want to introduce you to my imprint and her pack" they nodded and ran back into the woods, Jack and Carl ran back towards the house to get some clothes.

Everyone came back a minute later wearing nothing but a pair of cut off shorts, Lily laughed when she saw Carl try his best not to look embarrassed

"Guys I want to introduce to two to my beautiful imprint Lily Alexander, and these are her pack mate Jack and Carl; guys this here is Paul and Quil, two of my best buddies and pack mates" Quil was the first one to come forward

 _"It's nice to meet you miss Sam has told us so much about you and I must say your just as lovely as he made you out to be, I'm Quil"_ he said as he held out his hand towards Lily who smiled and shook his hand, Paul walked over next and he decided to circle poor Lily growling trying to intimidate her

"Look Paul if you don't stop circling me I'm going to have to hurt you" she said as she watched Paul like a hawk, he grinned as he leaned down whispered something in her ear low enough so I couldn't hear.

I was about to put him in his place when all of a sudden Lily grabbed his arm and she threw him half way across the yard; I watched in amazement as he slammed into two trees before he finally landed on the ground, when I turned back around there was a beautiful pure white wolf standing in the exact same spot Lily was just moments before.

I watched as Paul slowly got up growling, then he phased and tried to lunge for her but she was a lot faster; she had him pinned to the ground in the matter of seconds with her strong jaw wrapped around his throat

"Enough" I yelled causing everyone to stop, Lily released Paul and she gently nudged him with her nose, I didn't even notice that Jack and Carl were standing beside me; Jack was holding a sundress while Carl had a pair of my shorts for Paul.

Once everyone was fully dressed I could see nothing but love and respect coming from Paul and I knew that he has already accepted Lily as one of us,

"Quil I want you to go around and let everyone know that we will have a bond fire tomorrow night so I can introduce everyone, I'll go talk to the elders tonight" Quil nodded and said his good byes before he ran into the woods, a few minutes later we heard his howls in the distance.

Paul kissed Lily on her cheek before he turn and ran into the woods to continue his patrol, I escorted everyone back inside and I showed everyone to their rooms, since it was already late I ordered a bunch of pizzas and after we finished eating we all said our good nights and we went to bed.

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please read and review I look forward to hearing everyone's comments. I know there are probably a lot of mistakes with spelling and punctuations and I'm very sorry about that I promise to try and do better.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Meeting of Two Hearts**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **(Lily's P.O.V)**

The next morning I was the first person awake so I quickly took a shower and did my usual morning routine before I went downstairs into the kitchen and I began making breakfast for everyone.

I smiled when I heard the sound of footsteps running towards the kitchen, Sam was the first to enter and he came up behind me kissing my neck before he grabbed a bunch of plates from the cabinet next to me and he set the table; I jumped when the back door slammed open and a bunch of guys and one girl came rushing in causing Jack and Carl to growl

"It's okay guys this is just the rest of my pack, this is Jared Camron, Seth Clearwater, his sister Leah Clearwater, Embry Call, and Jacob Black" Sam said as he pointed each person out to us

"And guys this is my mate Lily and her pack mates Jack and Carl" I waved to each person from the stove before I went back to cooking.

After everything was finished cooking I quickly brought the food over to the table but before I could sit down the youngest one, Seth, came over to me and he grabbed my hand gently

" _Oh my spirits it is you, I'm honored to finally get a chance to meet you I'm a huge fan"_ he said shacking my hand esthetically, I couldn't help but giggle

"Why thank you Seth, I'm glad you like my music" I said as I smiled at him, when I looked up I saw that everyone except Jack and Carl looked confused so I decided to explain

"After I graduated collage at the young age of 19, and before you ask I graduated early cause I'm really smart; but after graduation I started a band to get away from my evil mother and dick of an ex-boyfriend, we became pretty popular after a couple year and we did a few tours before one of my band mate got hurt about a year ago and we decided to spilt up" Seth ran out the back door so the rest of us sat down and began eating; a few minutes later Seth came back and he put something in Sam's radio and I smiled as one of my songs began to play.

We decided to let the CD play while we ate but after everyone finished Sam and the gang decided to take us for a tour of La Push; about half way through the tour Paul showed up and he told Sam that the elders needed him and Jacob, they apologized before they took off after Paul so I decided to chat with Leah a bit when we arrived at the beach.

After about an hour Leah and I had became fast friends; she told me about how her and Sam used to be an item until he disappeared one day and came back about a month later as a different man, she told me that she took the break up pretty hard until she saw Sam accidently phase and her father explain about the whole imprinting thing now not only are they pack mates but they are best of friends.

I jumped when I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around my waist and I was lifted into the air, when I turned my head I saw that I was in Paul's arms and he was running us towards the water

"Paul put me down this moment…don't you dear" I yelled as he threw me into the ocean, when I resurfaced I quickly swam towards him angrily when he saw the look on my face he paled a little and he took off towards the forest with me and my boys hot on his heels.

When we finally caught up to him we were in front of bright red house; Sam and four others were standing on the porch watching us laughing

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your meeting" I said as I slowly began to back up, Sam came over to me and he lead me over to the others

"Elders I would like to introduce you to my imprint the lovely Lily Alexander and her pack mates Jack and Carl, guys I would like to introduce you to our tribal elders; the one with the cane is Quil Ateara sr., next to him is Sue Clearwater the mother of Seth and Leah, her husband died a couple of years ago and she took his place on the council, Billy Black is the one next to her in the wheelchair he is the chief of the tribe" I smiled as Billy wheeled himself over to us and he shook the boys hands first then he pulled me into a hug which caused me to blush but I hugged him back, Sue did the same thing except she hugged and kissed all three of us on the cheek which caused the boys to blush.

I started laughing, when Sam turned to me I pointed to the guys and even he couldn't help but laugh as well; we stopped laughing when we heard Quil sr. yell at us

 _"I don't see what's so amusing, there're a bunch of outsider's and none of them belong in our tribe"_ he said as he slowly got up and made his way over to us, Sam pushed me behind him as he and Paul both stood in front of me; Jack and Carl both just stared at the old man trying to keep their cool

"Quil that is no way to treat our guest, everyone knows that we can't choose who we imprint on" Sue said as she laid her hand on Quil's shoulder, he shrug it off angrily

 _"She's nothing more than an outsider and there's no way that the alpha of this pack would ever imprint on someone as filthy as her, now go back to where ever it is you came from you're not welcome in this pack"_ Quil shouted as he started to walk away I ran around Sam and I got into the old man's face growling

"Listen hear old man just cause your one of the elders of this tribe doesn't mean you get to decide shit on your own, your just upset because you can't stand the thought of the alpha mating someone who's not from La Push, well let me tell you something old man I'm sick and tired of everyone treating me like I'm an outcast and I'm going to prove once and for all that I am worthy of being with Sam. I am the proud daughter of King Charles Alexander; I am Princess Lily Marie Alexander heir to the throne and I won't let some old man call me filthy" I growled as I took a few steps back shaking like crazy.

Jack ordered everyone to move away just as my body exploded and I stood in my wolf form in front of the old man growling at him, Carl quickly grabbed Quil and he pushed him behind him trying to keep him safe but at the time I saw that as a challenge so I quickly turned my focus on him; Sam and Paul quickly phased while Jack tried to keep everyone a safe distance.

I growled loudly as I lunged for Carl but before I could reach him Sam and Paul both interfered and I wound up running straight into Sam luckily I only grazed him, Paul on the other hand wasn't so lucky he tried to take a chunk out of my side and I wound up twisting my body at last minute dodging him which gave me a great chance so I bit down on his leg as hard as I could until I heard the bone break in half, then I jumped on top of him and was about to finish him off when Sam tackled me from the side and he pinned me down

' **Lily calm down its okay; no one is going to take me away from you, I love you and we are always going to be together I promise'** he said as he leaned down and he began to nuzzle my neck with his muzzle

 _'_ _ **I love you too Sam'**_ I said as I finally calmed down enough to nuzzle him back just as the pack showed up and they gathered around us; Sam carefully let me up and the first thing I did was run over to Paul to make sure he was alright

 _'_ _ **Paul are you okay? I'm so sorry I hurt you'**_ I said as I began licking his wounds,

' **Calm down woman I'm fine, it's just a minor wound it will heal in a couple of hours'** he said as he slowly got up making sure not to put any pressure on his left front leg.

Carl handed me another sun dress and I quickly ran into the bushes to transform; when I came back everyone was back in human form with pants on; I made my way over to Paul and I laid both my hands on his broken arm, once I knew I wasn't hurting him I began chanting and a blue light shoot out of the palm of my hands onto Paul's arm after a few minutes I pulled away.

"Sweetheart what did you do" Sam asked as he watched Paul begin to move his broken arm around like it was never broken

"I healed what I have broken it's part of being a half witch I can do a little bit of magic, but since I'm also half wolf I only have the ability to heal and a few little odd and end stuff" everyone was stunned speechless, Sue was the first to recover from her shock

"This is great, we need a good doctor here in La Push and with your healing powers you can help us out a lot especially when it comes down to the imprints when they begin to have babies, that is if we ever get any more imprints so far you're the first" she said with a smile, everyone broke out of their trance and they began cheering and asking me questions.

I looked up and saw that Carl and Jack were talking to old Quil and Billy about something but I couldn't hear over the others.

 **(** **Jack's P.O.V** **)**

"Is it really true, is she really from a royal family" Quil sr. asked, Carl nodded but he kept his eyes on his mistress so I decided to explain everything

"Yes everything the princess said was true she is in fact heir to the Scottish throne, her father King Charles Alexander married a witch by the name of Ellen. When the princess turned 1 her father had to leave to help protect a neighboring village from some rough vampires; while he was away he saved a sweet woman by the name of Annabel from one of the vampires who was about to drink from her, when he looked into her eyes he instantly imprinted which confused everyone cause we all thought that Ellen was his true imprint.

We didn't find out until we arrived back at the castle that Ellen had cast an evil spell upon our king making him think that she was his imprint, the king was so furious with her that he banished her from Scotland unfortunately she took the princess with her; his majesty sent us to guard his precious daughter until he could bring her home or until she imprints on a worthy man" I turned and saw the boy named Seth holding his mother as she cried against his chest, I looked away for a moment before I continued

"We finally found the princess again in Pierre, South Dakota about a month after her mother brought her to America we kept our promise to the king and we watched over her though out the years, we also sent letter's back and forth keeping him posted on his daughter, in one letter I gave him her address; everyday her mother would yell at her and tell her over and over how it was her fault that she was no longer the queen. She would even leave the princess home alone for days even though she was just a baby, Carl and I always snuck into the house while she was away and we made took care of her" I took a deep breath trying to calm down so Carl decided to finish for me

"There were so many times we wanted to take the princess and run back to Scotland where we knew she would be safe, but unfortunately the day I tried I found out that the damn witch cast a spell on the house which wouldn't allow the baby to be removed, so we did all we could to make sure she was feed, bathed, changed, and taken care of"

"When the princess was old enough we approached her while she was at school one day and we told her who we were and that her father sent us to protect her, she was so excited to finally meet the men her father said where his friends and her protectors, at first we were confused until she showed us the letter she received from her father, every day she would meet up with us after school or whenever her mother went off to where ever she usually goes to, she would let us in and we would stay with her" I had to stop cause I knew the next part was going to be hard, I looked over at the princess and I saw that she and the other wolves were standing still listening to what I was saying.

Even though she knew about everything I was saying it was still hard on her to hear that her mother was the reason she had no child hood, I smiled when Sam took her into his arms and he held her close rocking her back and forth as she cried.

"When she turned 18 she meet a guy named Michael and they started dating, at first we were kind of leering of him but after a couple of years of them dating we thought that maybe the princess finally found her imprint until that horrible day we found out that her mother and Michael were actually having sex with each other, we wanted to warn the princess but we both agreed that she would never believe us so we had to wait until she found out for herself which didn't take very long.

"After she ran away she came straight to us and we had her hid her car in our garage so no one could find her and we quickly packed our stuff up as she told us what she saw, a month after we left South Dakota she meet some friends at a restaurant she was working at and they formed a band and began traveling across the US; we've never seen her so happy as she was when she was singing but after a couple of years one of her friends got hurt during a concert and they decided to spilt up for a while that's when we made our way towards Seattle Washington knowing that her mother wouldn't be caught dead in a place like this (no offence) unfortunately while she finally found her imprint she also ran into her ex and now her mother will know where she is so we have no choice but to find somewhere else to live" I watched as Lily ran out of Sam's arms and straight to me wrapping her arms around my waist crying.

"I'm so sorry Jack, Carl I keep causing you two problems, please forgive me" she cried against me, I held her close as Carl walked over and he wrapped his arms around both of us.

It's kind of hard to believe that in the past few years me and Carl have been getting a lot closer and I have a feeling deep down that he was my imprint but we were both too worried about our little princess to investigate.

"Princess there is nothing to forgive, you've never caused us any problems if anything it's your mother who's the villain in this story" Carl said as he laid his head against the top of hers. We pulled away when we heard someone behind us clear their throats; we all turned to look at Billy and the other elders

"In the light of everything we've heard and witnessed here today, the counsel wishes to welcome all three of you to the pack and we would be honored if you stayed here in La Push" Billy said receiving nods from Sue but Quil shook his head 'no'

"I disagree Billy, you know our tribe hardly has enough money to take care of ourselves let alone adding three more wolves to feed" Quil said looking smug as Billy thought things through

"You don't have to worry about the three of us, we are already pretty wealthy so we can pay for anything we need; will you agree to that" I said starring the old man down, Carl smiled at an ideal he got

"How about we put on a concert to raise funds for the people here, not only would we be helping people in need but it would give us a chance to call up our old band mates and have some fun" the princess squealed happily as she kissed my cheek

"That's a wonderful ideal, Harry owned large pieces of land in both La Push and in Forks which he left to me in his will and I'm pretty sure the boys can build a stage in both places and you can have two concerts, I'll even help you arrange things" Sue said jumping up and down excited, younger pack members all agreed to help

"Senior do you agree with this decision?" Billy said looking over at Quil Sr., Old Quil of course shook his head

"How do we even know any of them can sing" Lily of course didn't say anything instead she started singing:

 **Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance**

 **I want your love**  
 **I want your disease**  
 **I want you open mouthed**  
 **And on your knees**  
 **I want your love**  
 **Love-love-love**  
 **I want your love**

 **I want your drama**  
 **The touch of your hand**  
 **I want you leather choked cuffed to my hand**  
 **And I want your love**  
 **Love-love-love**  
 **I want your love**

 **I want your loving**  
 **And I want your revenge**  
 **You and me could write a bad romance**  
 **I want your loving**  
 **All your love is revenge**  
 **You and me could write a bad romance**

 **Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**  
 **Caught in a bad romance**  
 **Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**  
 **Caught in a bad romance**

 **I want your horror**  
 **I want your design**  
 **They can bare**  
 **As long as you're mine**  
 **I want your love**  
 **Love-love-love**  
 **I want your love**

 **I want your psycho**  
 **Your vertigo kiss**  
 **I want you in my bed**  
 **I'll make you sick**  
 **I want your love**  
 **Love-love-love**

 **I want your loving**  
 **And I want your revenge**  
 **You and me could write a bad romance**  
 **I want your loving**  
 **All your love is revenge**  
 **You and me could write a bad romance**

 **Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**  
 **Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!**  
 **Caught in a bad romance**  
 **Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**  
 **Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!**  
 **Caught in a bad romance**

 **I want your love**  
 **And I want your revenge**  
 **I want your love**  
 **I don't wanna be friends**

 **Je veux ton amour**  
 **Et je veux ta revanche**  
 **J'veux ton amour**

 **I don't wanna be friends**

 **[x4]  
No, no**

 **I want your loving**  
 **And I want your revenge**  
 **You and me could write a bad romance**  
 **I want your loving**  
 **And all your love is revenge**  
 **You and me could write a bad romance**

 **Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**  
 **Caught in a bad romance**  
 **Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!**  
 **Caught in a bad romance**

 **Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**  
 **Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!**  
 **Caught in a bad romance**

 **(Bad Romance by 30 seconds to Mars)**

While she sang she never took her eyes off of Sam and I could tell that she was singing directly to him, I smiled when I saw him walk over to her and he kissed her deeply; I turned to the Quil

"So you were saying" he looked at me then he nodded before he walked off; Billy, and Sue were all discussing what needed to be done for the concert while the younger wolves were all gathered around Lily cheering for her, I almost laughed when everyone's eyes almost popped out when Leah hugged Lily close I guess no one is used to seeing Leah hugging anyone or being nice.

"Jack I'm worried" Carl said as he pulled me a far enough away from everyone that we can still keep an eye out but no one could hear our conversation

"Why" I said as I turned to look at my best friend

"Now that the princess finally found her mate she'll no longer need us, I know in the beginning I couldn't wait to go home but after all these years…" I nodded my understanding

"After all these years you don't want to leave her" I said knowing deep down that not even I could leave

"Yeah" he said looking away, I gently reached out and I stroke his cheek, this was the first time I've ever touched him like this and I was surprised to feel the electricity shooting through me

"Carl I know how you feel I don't want to leave the princess either, we will call the king later and ask for permission to continue to stay here" I smiled when I felt him lean into my hand, I couldn't stop myself from leaning over to kiss him

"I love you Jack" I felt my heart begin to pound even harder and I was afraid it would burst from my chest

"I love you too Carl" I kissed him again this time we both ran our figures through each other's hair; we both pulled away when we heard Lily scream.

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter there's more to come and the next chapter will be posted very soon please read and review I look forward to reading your reviews and I hope you continue reading my other stories.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Meeting of Two Hearts**

 **A/N: I don't own any of the Twilight characters.**

 **Chapter 5:**

 **(Lily's P.O.V)**

I let out a small scream when I saw a young lady walk up to Jacob, the poor thing was covered in cuts and she had bruises over most of her body as I could see; my inner wolf began growling angrily wanting to be released so it could tear whoever did this to the poor girl to pieces, the closer I got to them the more I realized that some of the bruises were recent and I could smell the scent of leeches coming from her.

I knew who this girl was thanks to Sam explaining that there was a pale face named Bella Swan that was friends with Jacob but she was dating a leech named Edward so she already knew about shapeshifters.

"Bella what the hell happened to you" Jacob said and I could tell he was trying to keep his patients but it was slowly slipping away

"It's nothing Jake I tripped and fell when I was trying to…" she never got the rest of her sentence out before Jacob starting growling cutting her off

"No Bella not even you are that clumsy, someone inflicted this on you and I bet I know who it was" I grabbed his arms when his body began to blur from shacking so bad

"Jake enough, go take a run" I yelled, he nodded and took off deep into the woods with Embry and Quil following close behind.

I turned to the young girl who started crying, I quickly introduced myself then I explained who I was to the pack and what I was; she nodded her understanding and I yelled to the others that I would return soon before I led the poor girl away from the others so we could speak in peace. I helped her onto a fallen log and she began to introduce herself

 _"My name's Bella Swan, a few years ago I started dating a guy named Edward Cullen. At first we were happy and I could quickly see myself marrying him and becoming a vampire for him but for some reason early this year he began to change, at first he would just come home and go to his room and ask me to leave him alone for a while, at the time I thought nothing of it until a week ago I came over to his family's house like I do every night and he was waiting for me on the porch._

 _I was so excited to see him that I ran into his arms not thinking as I was roughly pushed aside, I was thrown into a tree that's how I got some of my bruises I noticed that no one was home and I got really scared when I saw his eyes start to turn black, so I quickly limped to my truck and I drove off thanking god that he didn't follow me._

 _Today I went to the store for my father since he had to work late and we didn't have anything to eat in the house; when I arrived I found Edward siting in my living room acting all innocent so when I asked him why he was in my house he came up to me and he slapped me"_ she couldn't finished because she was crying to hard so I gently held her as she cried, it took a while before she finally stopped crying

"Bella would it be okay if I checked you over to make sure nothing is seriously damaged" I asked her, she hesitated for a moment before she finally nodded and laid back against the log she was currently sitting on; I closed my eyes just as my hands began to glow green and I gently placed them on Bella, I sighed when I didn't find anything broken or damaged just a few bruises and some cuts on her face

"Okay Bella I've checked you over and it seems that everything is fine except for some bruises on your face, back, and there is a nasty one on your leg from where you were thrown against a tree; with your permission I would like to take some photos of your wounds cause I'm not going to allow some filthy leech to hurt a human I promise that I will heal all your wounds just as soon as we talk to the Cullen family" she looked at me with wide eyes full of panic but I quickly calmed her down

"It's okay sweetie I know you're afraid that something bad will happen if we went to his family but I swear upon everything that I am I will make sure you are fully protected, would you trust me" I asked looking her dead in the eyes. She hesitated again but eventually nodded her head in agreement, I smiled as I helped her up and we began walking back towards the pack.

When we arrived everyone was gathered around the fire watching us as we approached, I stood up taller and I let my Alpha female voice slip through

" **Everyone we are going to have a meeting with the Cullen's, Sam can you please call the leader and ask him if all his family are at their house the rest of us will begin to head that way; Jacob and Paul I want you two to stay by Bella's side at all times and protect her, the rest of you I want you all to gather close and be prepared for anything"** everyone except Sam nodded

"We usually call a meeting with the Cullen's at the border" he said as he pulled his cell phone out, I shook my head no

" **We will meet them at their house, even if I have to go with just Jake and Carl with me"** I said as I phased and got down on my belly nudging Bella to hop on, once she was secured I took off with Jake and Carl close behind; I smiled when I heard the rest of the pack join me laughing at the shocked expression on Sam's face when I took off

' **One of you guys will have to show me where to go'** Jacob ran head of me and I followed close behind.

Once we arrived I was angry that only four Cullen's where waiting for us, I lowered my body so Bella could slid off before I ran behind a bush so I could slip on my sundress before coming back; I was glad that everyone listened to me and circled around Bella leaving just enough room for me to stand in the front

" **My name is Lily Alexander, imprint of the alpha of the pack Sam Uley, I'm sorry for asking to meet with you on such short notice but something just came to my attention and I felt that you should be warned ahead of time"** I said waiting to see what would happen, one of the blond men took a few steps forward

"My name is Doctor Carlisle Cullen, I'm the leader of the family it's a pleaser to meet you; may I ask why you are all here" I nodded as I asked Bella to step forward, the Cullen's gasped when they saw the bruises on her

" **Mrs. Swan here arrived at a bond fire we were hosting a few moments ago looking like this, I pulled her aside and she told me what has happened to her and she has agreed to retile it to you"** she looked at me before she took a deep breath and she retold everyone what had happened, once she finished I heard growling coming from the little pixy like girl on the porch which in turned caused the pack to growl back

"She's lying, they are forcing her to lie against Edward; he wouldn't do something like this without me seeing it" she screamed as she tried charging at me but the blond guy next to her held her back

" **Mr. Cullen what reason would I have to lie to you, I don't know any of you and I have just arrived here in Washington a little while ago"** I said calmly as I ordered the pack to hush, when the pixy growled Bella jumped and rush back towards Jacob in fright. Before anyone could say anything else a voice from behind me caused me to smile and turn around

"She's right Carlisle, she's never lied to anyone as long as we've known her" Rosalie said as she and her husband walked over to me, I hugged them both

" **It's so good to see you again Rose, you too Emmie I've missed you both"** they hugged me back saying they missed me too before we turned back to the others

"Rosalie do you know this young lady" the good doctor asked looking at us curiously, we both nodded to him smiling

"Sure do we've know her for about six years now, we've been to every one of her concerts, we meet at one of the bars near the concert hall she was playing at and we got to know each other and became great friends I would trust this girl with not only my life but my mate's too" she said as she wrapped her arm across my shoulder causing the pack to growl, I turned to them making them stop in an instant, making Emmett laugh loudly

"Wow girl you got these mutts under your thumb huh" Emmett said still laughing, I punched him in the stomach causing him to fly into a nearby tree

" **That's what you get for messing with my pack buddy, remember what happed the last time you made fun of my friends"** I said as he pulled himself from the tree still laughing

"Can we please get back to what we were discussing before please" Carlisle said shaking his head, I step forward holding my hand out to Bella asking her to step forward once again

" **If you would like farther proof please come forward and examine the wounds farther doctor and you will see that I've done nothing but told the truth"** I said as the doctor walked over to us and he began examining the wounds for a moment before his eyes flew open wide and he rushed back to his family

"She has told the truth, the wounds are a match to the kind of wounds we could give a human and the only scent on Bella is of Edward and this young lady; we will wait until Edward comes back from hunting and get his side of the story" I nodded before turning away

" **Emmett, Rose it was great seeing you two again we should hang out again soon, oh and just know Mr. Cullen that Bella's house will be under my protection until this is shorted out, I'm not a member of the La Push pack as of yet so I'm free to go wherever I like, please make sure your son knows that and until Bella tells me otherwise he is not to go near her or I will attack without hesitation"** I growled at him before I took my dress off just as I phased, Bella reached down and picked it up for me as she climbed up on my back and we took off again.

Once we reached La Push again we all decided to meet at Sam's house to discuss what we were going to do, I quickly took Bella up to the guest room and I healed her wounds cause she said they were starting to bother her then we decided to head downstairs to cook some dinner; once everything was done and everyone was sitting at Sam's kitchen table we began going over what was going to happen

" **I say me, Jake, or Carl stay outside of Bella's house at night"**

"What about when she's at school" Jacob asked

" **I will use my powers to get Jacob and Seth transferred over and you two can protect her during school hours and Bella if you wouldn't mind coming to La Push on the weekends everything should work out fine"** she easily agreed and we all began digging into our dinner.

 **(Later that Night)**

Since it was a Friday night Bella decided to stay over at our house since we had a spear room but she told her father that she was staying over at Jacob's, Sam and I decided to lay in his bed and we watched a movie together; Jake and Carl decided to patrol Bella's house just in case Edward decided to come but thankfully Rose called me after dinner and she promised to let me know whenever Edward decided to show up and to keep me posted about what Carlisle decides to do about the situation, I smiled when Emmett promised that they would be on our side no matter what.

' **Be prepared Edward, your days are numbered'** I thought to myself as I feel asleep in my mates arms my wolf growling happily.

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please leave me some reviews to let me know what you all think. I'm sorry for some of the spelling errors and stuff I'm not every good at it and I'm looking at the moment for a Beta for this story to help with some of the mistakes.**


End file.
